


Under the Orange Glow

by hollyblue2



Series: Destiel Christmas Mini Bang 2015 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, this counts as a first date okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe not, then. Huh.” Dean watched as Castiel huffed a laugh and he reached into his own pocket for some more change. Dean could hear some coins rattling around before Castiel emptied his pocket onto the table. Another dollar bill and four coins dropped out along with a badge from a museum and a sweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so we have two dollars and eighty five cents.” Dean counted up before grabbing the menu from the stand and checking out the hot drinks. “Hot chocolate with mini marshmallows is two-eighty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Orange Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt hot chocolate for the Destiel Christmas Mini Bang! :D

 

It was the last run up to Christmas, only a couple of days left until the big day. Dean had finished at Bobby’s garage for the holidays and was spending the last few days with his friends before he headed back home to where Sam and his dad were waiting for him to join them.  
  
Bobby and Ellen and their daughter, Jo, had already invited him over for an early Christmas dinner with them, after all they were almost family. They’d exchanged gifts and Dean said that he’d put them under the tree when he got home. It had been a great evening and it was nice to see them outside of work and seeing Ellen and Jo at the Roadhouse.  
  


Today though, Dean was visiting his best friend, who he’d met the first day of college, they shared a couple of classes together, but not many, yet they still met up for lunch and any matching free periods. Of course their friend’s had teased them about their closeness, but neither had thought any more about it. After all the whole point of a best friend was that you hang out often and talk, and that’s exactly what they’d been doing.  
  


Castiel was due to go back to his own family tomorrow, so they were spending the day together. Castiel didn’t really want to go back home, their family Christmas was much too formal and too crowded with aunts and uncles and cousins that he only saw once a year at Christmas and that was it. He never seemed to have anything in common with them, just that they were from the same family.  
  


They met up after Castiel’s last shift at the local library which only lasted the morning and headed towards the small park where they could wander for a few hours. It was cold outside; Dean pulled his hands up inside his leather jacket and crossed them over to keep his hands warm, regretting his decision to not wear gloves or a hat. Castiel’s long trench coat looked warmer but probably wasn’t but at least he was wearing a hat. It was a bobble hat that Dean had bought him for his birthday in September. He hadn’t thought that he’d actually wear it and bought it as a gimmick gift along with a new leather bound journal. The sky looked dark and grey as if it could snow any day now and the wind chill swept through them both.  
  


“Did you want to stop at a diner for some coffee?” Castiel asked and shivered violently.  
  


“Yeah, that sounds great right about now.” He agreed and they headed off to one of the local diners. They often found themselves there late at night after an intense study session having both had taken taxing courses. Castiel had decided to go along with his family business and go into medicine, Dean had asked him several times if that was what he really wanted to do and after several long and deep conversations he had decided that it really was what he wanted to do and that he wasn’t just doing because his family were pressuring him into doing it. After that, they’d dropped the discussion and they’d both throw themselves into the numerous essays to be written.

 

Dean had initially thought about doing something in mechanics but when he really thought about it he realised that he enjoyed it too much and he didn’t want to be writing essays about gear chains and lubricants and how a camshafts operated. So he quickly ditched that idea and trawled through the long lists of undergraduate schemes to see what they offered. When he looked into paramedic science, which he didn’t even know was a thing, he knew he’d found his forte; it was active, a hands on job without being in a hospital and sounded like just what he wanted to do. Saving people.

 

That’s what he wanted.  
  


They entered the diner, Dean holding open the door behind him as he looked for a good table. There was one by the window.  
  


“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel said. “Can we sit-”  
  


“By the window, there’s a table here.” Dean interjected knowing exactly what he was going to say as Castiel liked to watch the outdoors and the people as they pass.  
  


They sat down on the squashy leather seats and Dean dug into his pocket for some cash to buy them drinks except all he’s got in his pocket is a crumpled dollar bill and two quarters, and that not quite enough for a coffee. He dropped the coins on the table and flattened out the dollar bill before letting it float down and join it.  
  


“Maybe not, then. Huh.” Dean watched as Castiel huffed a laugh and he reached into his own pocket for some more change. Dean could hear some coins rattling around before Castiel emptied his pocket onto the table. Another dollar bill and four coins dropped out along with a badge from a museum and a sweet.  
  


“Okay, so we have two dollars and eighty five cents.” Dean counted up before grabbing the menu from the stand and checking out the hot drinks. “Hot chocolate with mini marshmallows is two-eighty.”  
  


“That sounds nice.” Castiel agreed, leaning over to look at the upside down menu.  
  


“Alright then, one hot chocolate with the mini marshmallows, please.” Dean asked as the waitress came over to take their order.  
  


“And for you?” She asked Castiel.  
  


“Oh, nothing, we’ll share the hot chocolate.” He told her, smiling before she left to make their order.  
  


“Next time, we’ll have to make sure we have more change on us.” Dean chuckled.  
  


They spent some time telling each other about how their courses were going and how much work they had to get done over the holidays, all the while innocently catching each other’s feet under the table. They brushed it off, blushing and trying to keep the conversation going like nothing happened.

 

“You should be okay with the internship though right? I mean, shouldn’t you be able to get one at the hospital where you dad works?”  
  


“I can. Doesn’t mean I want to. I’m not sure I like the prospect of working for my father that much.” They paused for a moment as the hot chocolate was placed in front of them.  
  


“Enjoy.” The waitress chirped and wandered off to serve other customers.  
They both looked at the hot drink and watched as the mini marshmallows floated half melting on top of the frothy chocolate milk. They both dived in simultaneously to warm their hands around the cup, bashing them together and laughing as they did.   
  


“You take one side, I’ll take the other?” Castiel suggested, putting one hand round the cup and the other on the table; Dean followed suit, curling his hand round the other side of the small mug and feeling the warmth seep into his chilled skin.  
  


“Ooh, that’s nice and warm.” Dean sighed. Their hands were touching and they both blushed as it turned more intimate than anticipated and avoided each other’s eyes.

Dean inadvertently ended up wrapping his leg around Castiel’s, and once he realised he didn’t want to move just in case it made it more awkward than he was already feeling.

 

After a few minutes of chatting Dean pulled away. “Change hands, I need to warm the other one up.”  
  


“Hold up. We should drink some first.”  
  


“Okay, okay. You can have some first. Don’t drink all the marshmallows though!” He laughed. Dean took a small spoon from the cutlery pot on the table and spooned out four marshmallows, leaving three in the mug. He pointed the spoon to Castiel.  
  


“You get the extra marshmallow.” He told him pointedly. Castiel grinned brightly and dipped his head forward to take the marshmallows off the spoon. “Dude!” Dean exclaimed, not expecting Castiel to eat off the spoon he was holding.  
  


“What?” Castiel asked innocently, gulping down the marshmallows.  
  


“You were supposed to take the spoon, idiot.” Dean chuffed quietly, shaking his head. Dean rolled his eyes as Castiel grinned wider, poking out his tongue to his friend. Dean dipped the spoon back into the hot chocolate to take the rest of the marshmallows out and ate them.  
  


“Mmm.” Castiel murmured, sipping at the steaming beverage. He felt the warmth travel down to his stomach and he smiled and closed his eyes.  
  


“Chill… don’t enjoy it too much.” Dean said teasingly. Castiel’s eyes snapped open at the comment and Dean winked.  
  


“Just drink the rest of it.” He said, lightly nudging Castiel’s shin under the table. Castiel drank the rest of the hot chocolate, Dean had left him most of it and had given him the extra marshmallow too.   
  


Once Castiel put the mug down he looked back to Dean to carry on talking but he was quickly met with laughter that had the other customers in the diner looking over at them.   
  


“What?” Castiel wondered, blushing and ducking his head with embarrassment of the other people looking at him. “Deeean!” He whined.  
  


“You have chocolate froth on your lip.” Dean smirked. He stared for a moment, a time of silent contemplation. He shouldn’t go and give Castiel a hand, but before his brain decided to catch up with his hands, he was leaning across the table and swiping a thumb over the chocolate. He quirked a smile. “There.” He said, cheeks reddening.  
  


“I… uh… thank you, Dean.” Castiel replied, staring at Dean intently, trying to process what just happened three seconds ago. There was silence apart from the low grumble of the other patrons and some bashing around in the kitchen.   
  


“Shall we go?” Dean chipped in before things got even more awkward than they already did. It was getting on for four o’clock in the evening and the darkness was drawing in. They both pulled their coats up close and hunched their shoulders against the brisk wind that had picked up. The street lamps shone above them lighting up their faces in the dimming light.  
  


They didn’t seem to move for what felt like forever. They had nothing to say to each other but a million things they could be saying. Castiel looked at Dean, really look at him. Watched as the headlights of passing vehicles made Dean’s freckled face brighten up and the light reflect from his emerald eyes. In a split second, Castiel made a decision. No words. He just unhooked his hand from his pocket and held it out to Dean.  
  


Dean looked at the hand hanging between them. His mind raced with a thousand thoughts he could not fathom to say to Castiel.

His jaw was locked shut, mouth set in a hard line which was often the case when Dean was thinking hard. Castiel’s head cocked minutely to one side trying to gauge what Dean would do. He panicked for a moment, that he’d done the wrong thing entirely but then Dean’s jaw slackened into a quirked smile and he took hold of Castiel’s hand, cooler now from the evening air.   
  


Castiel dragged them closer with their hands entwined together so they were chest to chest underneath the street lamp just outside the diner. They both stopped breathing, a lack of words between them. Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s own and smiled down at him.  
  


“Wow,” It was all he could say without choking on his words.  
  


“I know.” Castiel replied in a huff of his breath, sending a cloud of mist up into the air around them.  
  


“Could I?” Dean asked ambiguously.  
  


“What?” Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he took hold of Dean’s other hand and linked their fingers together. He shifted lightly from foot to foot, his feet chilled. His body shivered from both the cold air and the thoughts running through Dean’s head. _What if Castiel rejected him? Would that put strain on their relationship? What if Castiel doesn’t care for him as much as he thought?_  
  


“Can I… kiss you?” Dean managed eventually and Castiel just nodded slowly.

 

Dean dragged his hands from Castiel’s and put them either side of his face, framing his friend’s smooth jawline and high cheekbones. He stared into those icy blue eyes one last time before he reached in and kissed Castiel, head turning a little so that they fit perfectly.   
  


It took Castiel a couple of moments to catch up but he pressed his pinked lips against Dean’s and he did it so tenderly that all Dean could do was accept Castiel’s gentleness and drag a hand through his dark, wild hair.

 

They pulled back away from each other for air, both of them smiling stupidly at each other.  
  


“God…”  
  


“Dean!” Castiel scolded his blasphemy breathlessly.  
  


“Sorry.”  
  


“It’s fine.” Castiel took Dean’s wrists and pulled them away from his face took hold of his hands again.  
  


“Have we been missing out on this?” Dean whispered.  
  


“I suppose so, but that’s okay, because we can catch up on lost time.” Castiel smiled and leant his head into Dean’s chest. The light was fading fast now and it was just the light of the street lamps and the diner that illuminated them. Dean shivered which made Castiel laugh quietly.  
  


“Let’s go home before we freeze. Then we’ll never get anywhere.” Castiel pulled himself away from Dean, albeit reluctantly, as he’d much rather spend forever right here under the rusty lamp post with it yellowed light than have to leave Dean’s warmth. They took each other’s hands once again and began to walk in the direction of their houses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this! :D


End file.
